Slow, Sexy Voice
by lil'mousie323
Summary: This is my take on what would have happened behind the scenes when Elizabeth asked Henry to sit on her suitcase as she prepared to head to Brussels to deal with the Greek debt crisis. Episode 1x19 This is SMUT, FYI! As always I appreciate your reviews and comments!


Henry was walking down the hallway to their bedroom as he heard a commotion. Shaking his head and smiling, he knew Liz was packing yet again, preparing for her trip to Brussels.

"Ow! Damn-it!" she yelled as she was shaking her finger trying to get rid of the pain.

"What's going on in here?! Are you okay?!" Henry asked leaning against the door frame, staring at her, even stressed and hurting herself she was still to beautiful.

"Will you PLEASE sit on my suitcase while I close it?"

"Can you say that again in a slow sexy voice?" He replied, he was really getting turned on just watching her in her frazzled state, and asking him to sit on her suitcase, well he'd rather she sit on him, that would be much more enjoyable than sitting on her suitcase.

"Come on!" She pleaded with him, getting a bit frazzled with the debt crisis that was unfolding.

Moving closer to her, putting his hands on her waist he pulls her into him. Whispering ever so lightly into her ear, which he knew this little trick always turned her on, "Forget your suitcase, I need to be inside you, having your muscles close around my dick would be marvelous."

Smiling, almost taking the bait, she started to protest. "Henry! I really don't have time for this right now, as wonderful as your dick inside me sounds, I am in to much of a hurry."

Sighing, he started zipping up her suitcase, when something caught his eye. Pulling out one of her sexy slips and holding it up to her questioning: "And why do you need this along on your trip? I wont be with you, and you know you'll be cold lying in that big bed all alone, unless you have the lawn boy on stand-by." He teased her. They were comfortable enough in their long seeded marriage that he would tease her about a lawn boy.

Shooting him a coy look as she walked over to him, taking her slip from his hands and dropping it on the floor, she then reached out, pulling herself into him."Oh my! professor, have you been thinking about something, or are you just happy to see me?" she flirted, making sure she was rubbing against him at the right spot for her and for him.

"Oh babe, you're so hot, I need you to sit on my dick right now, I need out of these jeans. Will you please unzip them for me?"

"Of course, I'd be happy to" she said as she unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down over his hips. Reaching into his boxers she began to pump him, knowing he wouldn't take much, but wanted to give him some extra fingering.

"Oh God babe, that feels so good, but you need to take it a little slower or I won't last long. How about we get your clothes off?" he said as he unzipped her dress pants, letting his fingers wander down to her panties. Pushing them aside he rubbed between her folds, feeling how wet she was already made him even harder. "Oh baby, you are so wet already, I want you to fuck me, I need you to fuck me."

"I think I can oblige to those requests" she said, slipping her panties off seductively. Pushing him back against the head board, she carefully placed herself on top of him, making sure to make his dick lubricated with her wetness she slid herself up and down his shaft a few times, then finally sliding his elongated dick inside of her. Once he was inside, she teased him a little by rocking her hips in a figure eight motion, knowing this drove him wild.

As she was doing this, he fumbled with her blouse, not getting it off of her fast enough. Unclasping her bra, freeing her breasts to him he gave them a few gentle squeezes, knowing she love it when he played with her breasts and nipples.

He let out a moan of appreciation, he loved how she knew exactly how to move to drive him wild. Not only was the figure eight motion a favorite of his, she also teased him with clenching her muscles, driving him very close to the edge.

"Oh baby, you feel so wonderfully tight tonight. It's not going to take me long if you keep this up."

"So you like this huh? How about this?" she said as she once again flexed her muscles grinding into him even deeper. If she positioned herself just right his dick would hit her spot, making both of them orgasm together.

He could do nothing but moan, saying her name, letting his hands wander all over her body. Occasionally he would lean up sucking her nipples, knowing it was pushing her to the edge along with him. With his mouth and tongue on her nipples for a few moments, and his finger on her clit, she wasn't going to last long at all.

"Oh Henry, this feels amazing!" she said breathlessly. Grinding herself further into him. Leaning back slightly, she reached her hand to his balls and caressed them gently. This was another thing that drove him wild, and she was enjoying it.

"Babe, you need to fuck me hard, now! I'm not going to last much longer."

"How's this?" she asked as she rode him hard, making the bed shake. She herself was right at the edge, and being on top she was able to control how his dick hit her on the inside. His hands were rubbing her clit and her nipples with extreme passion. She was playing with her muscles, almost milking his dick. As they both reached their climax, coming together, they let out a yell, capturing each others tongues trying to muffle their pleasure incase the kids were around.

"Oh God babe, that was amazing! Thank you" he said to her.

"You weren't too bad yourself" she flirted with him, kissing him, her tongue swirling around his, occasionally sucking his tongue like she was sucking his dick. This was another thing she did that drove him wild. She continued to lay on top of him, while they both were coming down from their intense orgasms, kissing each other lightly, and her occasionally restricting her muscles, making sure he had come the whole way.

They laid there for a few moments, basking in the hot, passionate sex they just had, kissing each other, thanking each other for the wonderful moment.

With as fast as it had come on, it ended with her phone ringing…..Russell was calling about the Greeks and the announcement they just made.

"It looks like its back to work for me" she sighed heavily, picking up her clothing from various places in the room, redressing as she needed to head back to the office.

"I love you Henry, thank you for this, it sure helped with my nerves" she said to him as she leaned down kissing him goodbye as she headed out the door and back to the office.

"You're very welcome, I am glad it helped" He replied as he kissed her back. "I'll see you later babe."

As she left the room, he laid there relaxed, glad he was able to calm her nerves.


End file.
